Somebody that I Used to Know
by Princessa.xo
Summary: Bonnie has turned off her emotions completely. At first Klaus is thrilled, but can he tame the now volatile and dark Bennett witch?
1. Cruel World

Sometimes you had to lose the battle in order to win the war.

Bonnie repeated this phrase aimlessly, out loud until the words started to lose meaning.

Lose the battle, win the war. Lose the battle win the war.

What war? What battle?

The war, against the originals?

The war against evil? The war of keeping her loved ones safe from harm's way?

The inner war she had with herself wondering why her mother could not overcome her own feats in order to be there for her own daughter.

What war?

Why was she fighting? Why did it matter?

All these thoughts swirled in her mind as salty tears dripped down her face.

Her back slid down the body of her Prius whilst a feeling of utmost despair seeped into her being.

The tears, they wouldn't stop, they streamed down her face and the more she tried to wipe them away, the more they came with a vengeance.

The love she had for all friends and family always came at a price. Anything that threatened them, she was there in the blink of an eye, ready lay down her life to make sure they were safe. But it always came with a price. Never could she walk away, with everything intact. Something always had to give.

Her Grams was torn away with her after opening the tomb.

Jenna, who was like an older sister to her, died while she tried to save them all from Klaus

When she resurrected Jeremy from the dead, the witches stripped her of her access to their power source.

Her own mother had done an almost fatal spell to protect Elena from Mikael when he was in search for the Doppelganger and in return, Abby had to finish the job by being turned into a vampire by Damon.

And she paid the blue eyed Salvatore back by truly being selfish and walking away.

And for the first time ever, Bonnie had been selfish...

...And it would definitely not be the last.

Xxx

Some hours later, Bonnie was still in the same place she had been earlier. Sitting on Klaus' cobblestone driveway, back against her Prius.

One thing that had changed within those hours was the weather. A storm had brewed quietly, unbeknownst to the witch.

The storm was beyond any control now, because she didn't want it to get better, all she wanted to do was be in the midst of her misery.

Bonnie lifted her face towards the sky and let the rain and wind envelop her.

The rain wept with her.

The wind comforted her.

The thunder sobbed with her.

And the lightening, the lightening cackled at her with free abandon, the rest of the earth laughed while the lightening was out of her reach.

Bonnie growled inwardly as she stretched out her arms and poured out her emotions into the lashing storm.

Finally at one with the earth, the wind developed a cyclone around her, raising her higher and higher in to the sky, past tree tops and past the roofs on the street. She was getting closer to the lighting, she smiled greedily, she was connected to everything in the storm except it, and she would make sure it the rods of Zeus joined her orchestra of elements.

Power reveled within her and her petite frame felt stronger than ever.

A streak of light flashed and Bonnie grinned greedily, waiting for the lightening to hit her and then all there was a white hot pain.

She screamed as her arm went numb with pain. If she were a normal human being, she would have been killed, but since her magic was flowing through her, her power had deflected it to a certain extent.

And Bonnie screamed again, this time from frustration. She willed the cyclone to lift her higher but then she down when she heard the sound of cocky laughter.

Dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and she knew it was him before she saw his deadly childlike face, sitting on a tree branch as if he held not a care in the world.

_Klaus_

He wagged his finger and smirked at her offensive stance.

"Just turn it off, love."

Bonnie was confused by his words, but then rage took over at seeing the killers face, but before she could attack, he faded into the night, disappearing into the very tree he came from.

A hateful frenzy consumed her; she no longer could stay conscious. She was spent and she just let it go.

And now she understood :_Turn it off. _

Could she truly do that? Could a witch be like a vampire and just flip some internal switch, deep down within herself and simply not care about Mystic Falls and all its inhabitants?

Could she really? It would be a pure dream not to feel the guilt, pain, anger and despair swirling in her small body.

_Turn it off. _

The witch reached deep down within and remembered the her most recent selfish act: Walking out on Damon. She remembered the abandonment of her friends and recalled the lack of importance her friends put on her life.

And that was the real trigger - No one valued Bonnie Bennett's life.

And just like that she found the switch.


	2. The Way of the World

Witches.

He had a bizarre obsession with them.

He felt such an intense attraction for them, the _living_ power thrumming through their magical veins was so enticing to him.

Love…it wasn't love. He was not foolish enough to delude himself with such idiotic fantasies of finding _the one_.

He would live too long on this earth to be entertained by just one being. There were more than enough witches to go around; he would always find one, but never _the one._

Because not one witch resisted his charm, wit, handsome face, and most of all his almost child-like of taking over the world.

No _one_ witch would ever stand the test of time. He hunted them like the predator he was. Both vampire and wolfs blood flowing through his veins, making him doubly deathly than any super natural creature.

Once he hunted and seduced them, he made them his, undoubtedly loyal until all they saw was him

Living for Him.

Breathing for him.

And eventually…

Dying for him.

Of course, everything was about him and what he wanted. The words _remorse _and _regret _held absolutely no meaning to him.

And once he dominated any witches power and made it his own, the attraction was gone and he gave them only bits and pieces of him, making them want more.

And he had hit the supernatural jackpot with his tiny Bennett witch. Power was thrumming through her like a caged vulture and now that she had switched off her internal _switch, _ she would require less coddling, less effort. The havoc they could wreak together would be orgasmic. But Klaus had more important plans in motion. He needed to build his invincible army, far far away from this Mystic Falls.

And now that his future commander in chief was emotion_less _ and had no emotional ties, she would be that much easier to manipulate into finding a purpose to live and strive for.

With Bonnie by his side, the world was his. He would mold her into his assassin, protector, sorceress, the options were limitless.

The current human world would call him an asshole, but he was just smart.

Dominate or be dominated.

This was the golden rule…

…and the world's most promising witch, Bonnie Bennett, would be no exception to the rules.

Thanks for Reading. Chapters will be longer, but I just want to get this story rolling. Let me know what you think, will update this week .


	3. A Whole New World

She was floating in a black space.

Neither up or down, right or left, just there, she acknowledged her presence but everything else was a black abyss….except for this insatiable hunger of_ want_.

The freedom and desire to execute any basic whim her heart desired. No longer did the logical, sensible Bonnie prevail, now it was a ravenous pit in the midst of her being, gnashing its salivating teeth for anything and anyone she wanted.

She had no sense of physical being, but Bonnie knew that she smiled a sick and cruelly grisly smile.

_God help all of you_

_"BONNIE, WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

Hazy images and blurred outlines consumed her vision.

Sharp pains shooting through her head and body. But even more so present, fingers forcibly prying her mouth open and shoving cold flesh onto her delicate lips.

It happened so fast, the realization, the reaction, the impeccable timing before the coppery liquid could stain her lips.

Disgust shivered throughout her whole being, she was half away across the road, backed up against a white picket fence, a trail of purple smoke in her path and a shocked group of vampires and humans staring at her in disbelief.

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

Doe-like brown eyes rimmed red, and a pool of tears waiting to fall out of their sockets.

Bonnie controlled her previously heaving breaths into deep controlled breaths.

_Inhale_

_Exhale._

She jutted her hand to the sky and giggled uncontrollably, fisting her fingers into her palms.

The girl with the doe like eyes dropped to her knees; hands clutched to her throat, brown eyes bulging, red blood seeping through her pursed lips.

"Elena, you're what's wrong, you've always been what's wrong."

_Ah, sweet clarity._


	4. World at our Feet

Not very well written, but finally we can get to the main plot of the story. I just need them out of Mystic Falls already!

Thanks for all the reviews, favs & follows my loves.

-Enjoy!

Vampires who tried to live like humans were truly the most wretched beings to ever inhabit this earth. Any being that did not abide by its true nature was a complete waste of space and should be annihilated immediately.

There was a certain honour that came with living by your internal nature.

Wasps, terribly annoying creatures, but also incredibly brave; Using their one and only self-annihilating weapon to stab their enemies.

Or a skunk who released its foul odour as an act of preservation.

But a vampire who did not drink blood, or drank blood from a blood bag?

That was and always would be a purely disgusting waste of one of the earth's most menacing and captivating creatures.

And the Salvatore brothers and their pathetic army were no exception.

Every bone in Klaus' frigid body was urging him not to go down and disrupt the demise of the Mystic Falls gang squad, but alas if he was going to execute his eternity's plan perfectly, he would have to prevent the Bennett witch from turning her victims into blood volcanoes.

Especially since it would be such a waste of delicious blood, particularly the Doppelgangers'.

"Oh, Nik, go on, let the witch demolish them, we're due for a laugh,"

"It's not part of my plan,"

"Okay how about just Caroline, wouldn't it be absolutely charming to watch Bonnie decapitate her?"

"_Rebekah,"_

"No fun Nik," The blonde original pouted and started walking away into the night, not before pushing out warningly, "Lose the attitude before we board the plane tonight,"

Klaus neither had the time nor patience to deal with his obnoxious baby sister at the moment as the tiresome Doppelganger had only minutes of life left in her. He could smell her essence slipping away.

The original jumped from his hiding spot and landed gracefully on his feet. Suave and debonair as always.

Several vampiric ears picked up on the footsteps of the original walking towards them.

"Don't even," He growled in warning to the offensive stances Scooby Clan took.

They responded with deep snarls, and bared fangs. _Pathetic_.

"Bonnie dear, I think the Gilbert girl has had quite enough," he placated

He watched as the witch's previously amused expression turned into one of annoyance.

"What's it to you?" She continued to clench her fingers, and the Gilbert girl continued to choke and gurgle blood.

"Its everything to me," He took a few steps slowly but surely, well aware of the death glances from the Salvatore brothers and the rest of the confused group. "Kill the Doppleganger now-"

"And what, you don't get your dirty half breed mutts?"

"Tsk tsk, love, if me and you are to work together, do not ever assume to know what I will say,"

…Seconds, the Gilbert girl had seconds before she was completely dead.

Whether or not the witch heard him, he was unsure, but what he did notice is that it was harder to get a reaction out of her than he was assuming. She was completely intent on killing her best friend, torturing was simply not going to be enough for her. He really did create a monster. Klaus smiled to himself and mentally patted himself on his back.

"Killing is entertaining, I agree, but to truly enjoy the art I myself like to torture my targets beforehand, it makes the end meal much more satisfying,"

_"It's a waste of time,"_

"On the contrary, it's rather amusing to watch your target drive themselves crazy for days, months even centuries, and when you finally go in for the kill, it will be oh so sweet" He kissed his fingers in emphasis.

"Why do you think I haven't killed Katerina or the Salvatore boneheads? It's very well within my power, but it takes a stronger and more developed mind to see the true beauty in playing with your food before you eat it."

And with that, the Bennett witch's target, fell to her side and gasped for breath. Klaus' attention did not stay with the Doppelganger for long, rather he considered the witch, the way she watched him and considered him in return. Her previous actions barely acknowledged him, and now she stared at him in a curious amusement.

"Work with you?"

"Yes,"

"Why,"

"Because you appreciate my methods, and we have a common goal."

"Which is?"

"The destruction of your friends and the quest for more power. I can help you get both,"

The witch regarded him in her powerful stance. Her green eyes glittered, and her pink lips pursed.

She stuck out her hand.

"Take me before I change my mind."


End file.
